If I ain't got you, baby
by AyoAle
Summary: Rachel is a rising Broadway star and all, performing in Times Square on New Year's Eve. Six years after they saw each other Quinn finally gets the courage to follow her there and tell her she never moved on. ONE-SHOT


***A/N.- Hey guys, so this is a story based on a gif i saw in tumblr, the gif belongs to (boomboomboom . tumblr . com) you can actually see it in my tumblr (itsbetterwithfeelings . tumblr . com)**

**it's One-shot... i hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title based "If I ain't got you, baby" on the song by Alicia Keys. You can totaly use it as soundtrack<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been six years since the last time she saw her and said goodbye to her in the airport that cold morning just before Rachel would fly back to NYADA.<p>

Quinn missed her. She missed so much every single day.

It had been so hard for her to let her go, to see her walking in the opposite direction and knowing that probably they would never meet again. She loved her so much and yet they wouldn't be together anymore.

When Quinn realized that things weren't going to work out after six months of a long distance relationship, she in LA and Rachel in New York, she had decided it was time to face reality and accept the fact that things weren't working out.

At some point Quinn had regretted fighting so much for Rachel against Finn, trying to make her see that what they felt… those long nights talking, the heated kisses before the competitions when everybody would walk to the stage, the longing stares across the choir room… were real and meant something.

But at the end Rachel had seen by herself what their relationship was and left Finn for Quinn. They spent the last semester together hiding from everybody - except Brittany and Santana that had caught them in the bathroom one time between classes and Kurt who was Rachel's best friend - their true feelings for one another, and the summer after graduation.

When the time had come they parted ways swearing that they would make it happen, they would make it work even when they were so apart, when everything was against them.

At first they did make it happen; long talks on skype and phone calls when they couldn't get an internet connection. But then their classes were getting harder, and Rachel's rehearsals left her without time. There were days when they wouldn't talk at all, or even a whole week.

They tried to make it up on the thanksgiving break but it only got harder when it was time to go back. They vowed to try harder and they kept their word for a few weeks, until it was impossible for them to keep like that.

When the semester ended and the two of them flew back to Lima to visit their families they spent together as much time as possible. Taking every chance they got to see each other, touching every time they could, holding hands when nobody could see them, kissing behind the corner of Rachel's house the morning of Christmas Eve when her dads were inside cooking the dinner fest.

Just as the time to go back started to approach Quinn and Rachel would fight over anything, arguing about the stupidest thing that they never cared before.

Quinn got tired of everything, of the waiting for Rachel to get online and talk to her on skype, of sending texts and not always getting a reply, of having to agree with everything the brunette had to say and never being able to win on their arguments. Rachel was just so stubborn.

"Rachel… I just can't do it anymore… not like this" said Quinn the night before they'd flew back. She ran her hands in her hair and looked up to the sky trying to find and answer in the stars.

Rachel whipped tears away from her eyes just as Quinn had made a final point in their previous argument.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you feel it? Aren't you tired?"

"Tired of what?" Rachel frowned and stepped back.

"Rach… this is not a relationship… we can't keep things like this"

Rachel sighed as the tears started to form again in her eyes.

"You know that I love you" whispered Quinn "but I know that we deserve something better than what we have… we are fighting to keep something that ended long ago"

Rachel sniffed again, as a single tear slid down her face.

"It breaks my heart to see you like this-" Quinn cupped her cheek and pulled her closer, hugging her with her free arm "but it breaks me even more knowing that I am the cause of it" she whispered against her ear.

"I just don't want to lose you" Rachel whispered against her chest.

She was being strangely quiet this day, she didn't feel like elaborating one of her big speech for the blonde, or trying to fight back every single argument with her piece of mind like she used to.

"I think we lost each other a long time ago"

Quinn held Rachel for a few moments whilst the brunette sobbed quietly against her chest, damping Quinn's shirt with her tears. As Rachel pulled away and whipped the remaining of her tears Quinn leaned down and placed her lips softly against Rachel.

"This doesn't mean I don't love you, Rach"

"I love you, too, Quinn" she smiled sadly at the blonde.

Quinn let go of her and walked back to her mom's car and drove away from the Berry residence. Rachel saw her turn the corner and disappearing from her sight before she sighed finally and walked back inside her dad's house.

The next day they saw each other in the airport from afar but neither had the courage to walk to one another and say something.

When their eyes locked from the distance Quinn could see the sad smile on Rachel's lips just as she passed the security line and Quinn was in her respective line to board the plane.

"Good bye" mouthed Rachel before turning around and walking away.

"Bye" whispered Quinn.

That was the last time they had seen each other from the past six years.

When Quinn graduated from Berkley with a major in English she moved to New York hoping that maybe she could see Rachel again, get close to her one more time. In all those years Quinn never forgot about her, never moved on. Her love for Rachel never faded away and it seemed as if it never would.

She started teaching English in high school and saw how slowly Rachel made her way on Broadway, along with Kurt.

Quinn went to her first and all her plays, every single time, and sent her flowers never saying from who they were on every single premiere. She sat far enough so the brunette wouldn't see her if by chance her eyes wondered around the crowd.

She wanted to be brave enough and wait for her after the plays, but just as she would see Rachel walking out of backstage with her friends in toe Quinn would turn around deciding it was better if she waited a little longer.

Finally it was New Year's Eve and Quinn had found out that Rachel was going be performing in Times Square that night. She arrived early to have a close enough spot and waited for the event to start.

She was drinking some coffee watching some street artist dance around to the beat of his music when she saw Rachel and some other actors walk closer to the stage and talk to another guy.

Rachel stayed down the stage when the others climbed up with the guy and fished her phone out of her jacket. Quinn decided it was now or never. It was time to get closer and talk to her for the first time in six years.

Quinn breathed deeply and walked towards Rachel slowly, losing her confidence with every step she took but at the same time eager to speak directly at her and lock eyes with her for the first time in so long.

She threw her empty cup of coffee in the nearest trash can and walked faster to Rachel. Just as she was close enough she heard someone calling Rachel's name from up the stage. Rachel placed her phone back in her purse and started walking up the stairs half running.

"Rachel!" half yelled Quinn.

Rachel turned around at the mention of her name but froze as soon as her eyes landed on the person who had called after her. Her eyes widened and her mouth hanged slightly open.

"Quinn?" she whispered loud enough for Quinn to hear.

Tentatively Quinn walked closer to Rachel and stood in front of her, the stairs Rachel was standing on left her just above eye level with the blonde.

"Hey, Rachel" said Quinn with a shy smile.

Rachel's eyes couldn't find a place to stay in Quinn's face, they wondered all around remembering the face she so many nights dreamed with.

Rachel half smiled to Quinn "Oh my God!"

"How are you, Rach?"

"I am-"

"Berry!" yelled the same man who had called her from the stage. Rachel turned around and signaled him to give her a second with her hand.

"-late" she said apologetically to Quinn, with a half frown on her face. "Just-" she turned halfway on the stairs not knowing what to do "-don't leave" she pointed a finger at Quinn.

Quinn smiled at her and nodded.

"We have to talk… but I'm kind of late… just please don't leave"

"I won't" Quinn reassured her.

With a final reassuring nod Rachel turned around and climbed up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she glanced back and saw that the blonde was still watching her with a smile on her face, Quinn nodded and mouthed a 'go' to Rachel. The brunette smiled and walked away, when she saw her assistant walking towards her with a chart in his hands she grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him aside.

"What the-" the boy said looking up from the chart.

"I have a favor to ask you" Rachel demanded.

"Okay?"

"I need you to check up on that blonde. If along the show she starts walking away I need you to follow her and bring her back here. You won't let her out of your sight until you see me talking to her… okay?"

The defiant look on her face prevented him from trying to find out what was going in Rachel's mind. So he nodded furiously and she loosened her grip on his jacket.

"Okay… I'll better work now" Rachel straightened herself and walked towards her place.

Quinn breathed deeply and nodded to herself before walking a few steps back so she could see the performance from a good spot near the stage. She knew that in that spot if Rachel looked for her along the show she would be able to spot her pretty clearly.

Twenty minutes later and the show started, bringing a couple of dancers first to the stage, Quinn had to admit it was pretty impressive. She stayed in her spot all along the show, sometimes in awe at the flawless performances of a lot of the artists.

She was starting to get bored until Rachel's voice was heard blasting from the speakers and she came out to the stage to perform. She was absolutely stunning, nailing every single note, moving so accurate and giving the song just enough feeling as it needed.

And it was over just as soon as it began. Quinn was left wanting to see more of Rachel's performance but also was left with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach knowing that it meant soon Rachel was going to walk up to her and actually acknowledge her presence.

She was nervous, uneasy, a wreck. She was starting to panic as she realized all what she wanted to say to the rising star was long forgotten in her memory at her presence. All the things she had rehearsed and the smart ways of expressing her feelings were all forgotten as soon as her eyes landed on the brunette.

She started to think that maybe it was a bad idea, maybe Rachel didn't want to hear what she wanted to say, maybe Rachel had already a life so perfectly built that there wasn't space in there for her. Maybe she was afraid of finding out that she was too late and Rachel had already moved on, maybe so long ago that for her Quinn was only a good memory of her high school days.

She didn't want to be just a good memory of her high school days. She preferred to be left with what she had than be told of such thing.

Quinn frowned to the floor under her feet. Already realizing it had been a terrible idea to just show up and talk to her like if nothing had happened.

Quinn shook her head and stepped back, starting to turn away and walk back home without another word to the brunette.

"Quinn!" she heard and was left frozen in her place. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around. "Are you leaving?"

"No" she lied "I was just going to wait for you over there" she pointed to the nearest bench she could spot.

"I don't believe you, but I'm gonna go with it" Rachel looked down as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"Sorry" said Quinn.

"It's okay" shrugged Rachel "I know it's nerve-wracking" she chuckled. She started walking to the bench Quinn had previously pointed "Shall we?"

Quinn nodded and hurried to follow Rachel. She sat over one edge and Quinn sat on the opposite edge of the bench, placing as much space between them as possible.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Rachel "are you visiting someone or-?"

"No, actually I live here" she smiled at her.

"Really?" Rachel felt a stung in her chest knowing that Quinn had been in the same place as her and never tried to reach for her until now "How long?"

"About a year" she shrugged.

"Oh" Rachel whispered and looked away "I never pictured you as a New Yorker" she said.

"Why's that?" Quinn couldn't keep her eyes away from Rachel's face. She had seen her so many times from afar… to the point where she almost felt like a stalker, that now having her this close, having the other girl acknowledging her presence. It was a bit too much for Quinn.

"I don't know… you never mentioned moving here, that's why you moved to LA, wasn't it?"

Quinn could hear the faint resentment in Rachel's voice, and while it made her sad it also relieved her in some way.

"At some point yeah… but I had reasons to come here"

"Really?" Rachel was kind of afraid Quinn would tell her she had moved here because someone in her life had asked her to and was now sharing her life with said person "So… someone asked you or…?" she tried to smoothly ask.

"No" Quinn shook her head.

Quinn had hoped that maybe it would take her more time to reach the subject, that maybe she could built the bridge slowly, saying it smoothly and not so shocking for Rachel. But she was being so forward, asking bluntly of her actions.

"No… actually I was hoping I could get some of my life back"

Rachel looked up at her and their eyes locked.

"What do you mean?"

"Rach… I know I'm probably being too forward, and I know that maybe I'll scare you away… but with you I can't be other way" she took a deep and shaky breath before releasing it all.

"Go on" said Rachel, eagerly.

She didn't want to think much of what Quinn had just said but she couldn't do it. Being her over analyzing self she scrutinized every single word in her mind. Was Quinn implying what she thought she was implying? Had Quinn's motivations to move to New York had anything to do with her? Why was her heart beating so fast at the slight hint that it _had_ to do with her?

Her palms were sweaty, her mouth felt dry, she felt the need to blink a lot and her breath tickle in her throat.

"I miss you, I miss you so much…" said Quinn looking straight to her eyes "I've missed you since that night outside your dad's house when we said goodbye"

Rachel frowned a bit remembering that night. She was feeling her throat closing at the memory.

"I never stopped thinking about you… I never moved on" Quinn slid a bit closer to her "I still love you, I never stopped loving you… and I regret us parting ways. I wish we had fought harder back then. But now… maybe, if you are still interested… we can make things work… if it's not too late…" Quinn looked hopefully to Rachel.

"I-"

"I know it's not fair for me to just show up one night and tell all this… but I've been waiting for far too long and I just couldn't wait anymore"

"I- I don't know what to say or to think…"

"First time…" whispers Quinn.

Rachel pulls a face at her and she looks down

"Sorry… too fast, I think"

"I- I- It's just too much, you showing up unannounced telling me all this… what I wanted to hear for so long…"

"Really?"

"You know how many nights I dreamed of you showing up at my door and saying all the things you just said… all the tears I cried for you months after we broke up because I missed so much sometimes I couldn't go on with my day…?"

"I'm sorry" whispered Quinn.

"But are finally here, saying those things… and my mind is just blank"

Quinn looked down at her clasped hands and nodded.

"I guess it is too late" she whispered

She didn't notice the small shake of Rachel's head.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time" she said a bit louder.

The grip on her purse hardened as she stood up and faced away from Rachel.

"Forget I came… forget about my words, it was stupid to think- I'm sorry"

Quinn started to walk away as the tears pooled in her eyes. She was too late; Rachel had moved on and didn't want to be with her. Everything was over, although everything was over so long ago… around six years to be more precise.

She walked away and with the back of her sleeve whipped away the tears that managed to make their way out. She took a shaky breath and kept walking away.

Back on the bench Rachel finally came out of the haze she was in, realized that Quinn wasn't sitting next to her anymore and started to panic when she glanced up and couldn't picture the blonde.

She stood up and walked a few steps glancing everywhere trying to spot Quinn but was left with nothing. She just couldn't spot her.

She walked ahead some more, panicking to the point where it was almost impossible to breath. But finally she spotted Quinn's hat from afar and her blonde locks waving as the cold wind hit her face in her rapid pace.

She ran towards her as fast as she could, dodging people as they came across her. finally when she was near enough her for Quinn to hear she yelled after her

"Quinn!"

The blonde turned around at the mention of her name; for a second surprised to see the woman she loved in front of her, but didn't have time to process everything as Rachel closed the gap between them and crushed their lips together.

First with force and need, eager for something they both missed for so long ago. Her hands found Rachel's hips whilst Rachel's hands tangled in her hair almost dropping her hat. The kiss was passionate and deliberated, fierce needy but gentle, all at the same time.

Finally they pulled away after the need for air was too much. Rachel rested her head against Quinn's and breathed her scent in.

"It's not too late… she whispered… with you it's never too late"

Quinn grinned and kissed her one more time, pulling her closer by the waist as much as possible.

Finally she had her in her arms; finally she could kiss her lips one more time. And now she was certain Rachel still loved her just as much, and that she didn't forget about her just as her.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN.- I'm not a Faberry writter, I'm more of Brittana, but I hope I made them justice... thats how i see them in here :D!**

**thank you for reading and please review! :D!**


End file.
